Forever
by spock-flavored
Summary: Sonny is confused when she and Chad have a moment before she goes on a date with her seemingly nice guest star. How will it turn out? read to find out! T for language. Channy! Duh!


Sonny was sitting in her dressing room getting ready for her date. The guest star on So Random! this week, Ethan Hamilton, had flirted with her all rehearsal and asked her out right after they finished. Sonny was glad to accept, seeing as he was really cute and all.

Sonny was wearing a cute jean skirt and a purple tank top as well as her gray Converse. They were just going to a movie so she didn't need to get too dressed up.

She had just put the finishing touches on her make-up when there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, expecting to see Ethan but instead came face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper. She walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Oh, hey Chad!" Sonny said cheerfully, smiling at Chad. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to return something of yours to you." Chad said, pulling something out of his pocket. Sonny gasped when she realized what it was. It was a charm bracelet with a dolphin, a horse, and a sun on it.

Sonny had thought she had lost the bracelet last Tuesday in the cafeteria. She had cried herself to sleep that night because of it. The bracelet meant more to her than anything else she owned because her father had given it to her.

"Oh my god! Chad! Where did you find it?!" Sonny asked, grinning from ear to ear with happiness.

"I found it at lunch today over by the frozen yogurt machine. You weren't at lunch today so I couldn't give it to you until now." Chad said, smiling. He grabbed Sonny's wrist lightly and secured the bracelet onto it. Sonny sighed and admired it, glad to have it again.

"How did you know it was mine?" Sonny asked, looking up at Chad.

"You're always wearing it." Chad said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't know you noticed." Sonny said, frowning. Chad smiled softly and leaned toward Sonny, resting a hand on the door next to Sonny's head.

"How could I not? It's you." Chad whispered. His warm breath on her ear made shivers go down Sonny's spine. _What is he saying? _

Sonny looked up and stared at him in surprise. Chad just raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Chad…" Sonny whispered. She didn't know what she would have said if Ethan hadn't shown up at that moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ethan's voice was hard. Sonny blushed when she realized the position they were in. She and Chad were standing extremely close to each other in a way that should have been uncomfortable but oddly wasn't. Chad was still leaning over Sonny and he was still holding her wrist.

"Can I help you?" Chad asked, looking at Ethan but not moving away from Sonny. Ethan raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Yeah. Do you mind backing off of my date?" Chad's eyes widened slightly and he immediately stepped away from Sonny.

"Date?" Chad asked, looking back at Sonny. She nodded slightly and fiddled with her bracelet.

"Yeah. We're going to a movie." Sonny said, trying not to sound disappointed. After what she thinks almost just happened, Sonny didn't want to go on a date with Ethan. Suddenly, next to Chad, he wasn't looking as cute as he had earlier. _Wait…What! Chad is cute? Well I always knew that…_

She looked up and met Chad's gaze. He questioned her with his eyes again. Obviously he heard the disappointment. Sonny smiled and shrugged. She just wanted this date to be over with.

"Well…Bye Chad. See you later." Sonny smiled and waved at Chad as she pushed herself off the door and walked towards Ethan.

"Bye Sonny…" Chad murmured, as Ethan had already whisked Sonny away down the hallway. Chad sighed and turned around to head toward the Mackenzie Falls set. He had lines to go over for rehearsal tomorrow.

Yeah right. Like he was going to be able to concentrate on anything besides how much he hated and envied Ethan Hamilton right now.

**

Sonny didn't really enjoy the movie all that much. I mean, she loved any movie with Shia Labeouf in it and all but she couldn't really enjoy it when her date insisted on trying to hold her hand throughout the whole movie. No matter how many times Sonny took her hand out of Ethan's grasp, he would always grab it again a minute later. What made it even worse was his hands were all clammy and sweaty. Ugh.

Sonny was currently sitting in Ethan's passenger seat, waiting for Ethan to arrive at the studio so Sonny could call her mom to pick her up. She didn't want Ethan to drive her home because she still had things to pick up at the studio. Plus that would mean spending more time with him and Sonny couldn't really take it.

When the car finally stopped, they were no where near Condor Studios. In face, Sonny had no clue where they were.

"Ethan? Where are we?" Sonny asked, panicked.

"Shhh…relax Sonny. We're at Lookout Mountain." Ethan said in what Sonny guessed was supposed to be a soothing tone but was really just plain creepy.

"Ethan. Please take me back to the studio." Sonny asked, keeping her voice steady.

"Not yet Sonny…Not yet." Then all of a sudden pair of dry, chapped lips was covering hers and hands were pinning her arms back. Sonny whimpered as Ethan took one hand and ran it up her skirt.

Sonny broke her mouth away and screamed as loud as she could before Ethan raised his hand and smacked her across the face. Shocked, Sonny stopped screaming and Ethan used that to his advantage, mauling her mouth again. This time he shoved his tongue into Sonny's mouth and she almost gagged.

Sonny felt so dirty right now with Ethan running his hands all over her body. She couldn't help it. She started to cry. As she was crying, she wriggled around in the seat to try and get free and her hands brushed the door handle. Sonny pulled the handle quickly and fell backwards out of the car.

Sonny kicked her legs free as Ethan, who was leaning out of the car, tried to drag her back in. Then she got up and ran. She didn't know where she was running, or who she was running to. All that mattered was that she was away from Ethan and the horrible things he was doing to her.

Eventually Sonny slowed to a stop and collapsed against a tree. Her wracking sobs were the only thing that broke the quiet of the night. Just when Sonny thought she had calmed down, she realized she was in the middle of the woods and had no idea how to get out and she started sobbing all over again.

After a little while, Sonny heard her phone mooing. She had somehow managed to keep hold of her purse through all of it so now she dug desperately through it, searching for her phone. She answered it without checking the caller ID, desperate to hear a familiar voice for some comfort.

"Hello? Help me!" Sonny croaked out.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice asked frantically. "Where are you?"

"I don't know!" Sonny wailed. "I'm in the middle of the fucking woods and I don't know how to get out and please Chad I just want to see my friends and my mom and the studio and you! I want to see you!" Sonny continued to sob into the phone.

"I'm coming to get you Sonny. Don't worry." Chad's voice was still panicked, but Sonny was comforted by it nonetheless. "Just stay on the phone."

"Ok." Sonny said in a small voice. "Come quickly. Please."

"I am Sonny. I –" All of a sudden Chad's voice stopped and Sonny moaned in anguish. She looked at the phone's screen and saw it read 'Call Lost'. When she tried to call back she had no more reception. Sobbing even harder now than before, Sonny pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

**

Sonny didn't know how much later it was when she fell asleep, but she remembered waking up to a bunch of policemen holding flashlights surrounding her and someone else crouched next to her gently shaking her awake. Sonny blinked and when her brown eyes met blue she started to cry again.

"Chad!" She sobbed throwing herself into his arms. Sonny buried her face in his next and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms, hooking one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, holding her bridal style. He effortlessly carried her through the woods.

They reached a bunch of police cars and an ambulance at the edge of the woods. Chad put Sonny down in the back of the ambulance and was about to back away so the paramedic could examine her when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me…" She whispered and Chad sat down next to her.

When the paramedic was done, Chad tentatively reached up a hand and stroked Sonny's cheek right where a big purple bruise was forming.

"Did _he_ do that to you?" Chad was so angry he couldn't even say the guy's name. Sonny nodded. Chad sighed and cupped Sonny's chin with his hand. He tilted her face up towards him and kissed the bruise tenderly.

Sonny gasped and her eyes fluttered open. Chad looked into her tear filled eyes and wanted to cry himself.

"You're safe with me." Chad whispered. Sonny nodded and blinked slowly before leaning forward and hugging Chad tightly.

**

The next day when Sonny came into the studio, Ethan was being escorted out by two security guards.

"I'm on the show this week! You can't kick me out!" He was shouting, his face contorted in rage. When he spotted Sonny he got even angrier.

"You! This is your fault you stupid bitch!" Ethan screamed at her. Sonny shrank back against the wall, shutting her eyes. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself but it wasn't working too well.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Chad! Sonny hadn't talked to him since her mom had picked her up from the edge of the woods last night.

All of a sudden Sonny heard a thud and a crunching noise. Opening her eyes she saw Ethan hunched over holding his nose which was bleeding. Chad was shaking out his hand and coming over to Sonny.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Sonny nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Hey…" Chad whispered, touching her cheek gently. "Remember what I told you last night?"

"I'm safe with you…" Sonny whispered, opening her eyes. She met Chad's gaze and smiled up at him. He smiled back and she almost melted into a pile of goo right there in the hallway. Looking around she realized it was only her and Chad left. The security guards had taken Ethan away.

Sonny made a split second decision. It was now or never. She turned back to Chad and kissed him. At first he seemed surprised but then he was kissing her back softly. Sonny pulled away and smiled softly. Chad grinned and hugged Sonny suddenly, picking her up and spinning. Sonny giggled and gasped when Chad suddenly kissed her again.

Chad set her down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Sonny." He whispered. Sonny blushed and grinned.

"I love you too Chad."

"Forever." Chad whispered again making Sonny grin even more.

"Forever."

**

Review please!

So no one really seemed to like the first chapter of my CSI fanfic. If they read it they didn't review which I find extremely annoying. Anyway, this is my third Channy fic! I can't believe I start school in 8 days!!! I might have less time to write then but hopefully not! Toodles!

~Ronnie xoxo


End file.
